


Shall we?

by gwaymyeon



Series: ex-husbands!kaisoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cliche, Feelings Realization, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaymyeon/pseuds/gwaymyeon
Summary: Si Kyungsoo, martir. Si Jongin, ayun, gago.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: ex-husbands!kaisoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own EXO and the other idols mentioned.

_"Fuck you, Jongin Kim!"_

Meet Kyungsoo. 28. Married. Employed. Martir. Dalawang taon na. Dalawang taon na mula nang ipain siya ng parents niya into an arranged marriage sa anak ng family friend and business partner nila. Well, hindi na siya nagulat since bata pa lang siya alam na niyang iyon talaga ang kapalaran niya. Yes mayaman siya, marami siyang pera, magandang lalaki, pero isa lang siyang item ng parents niya para sa pagpapalago ng family business nila. Kung matapang lang sana siya, kung malakas ang loob, baka nagrebelde na siya. Kaso takot siya sa magulang niya lalo na sa daddy niya. Isa pa, marupok din kasi siya. Saan? Hindi niya alam. Kanino? Dito.

Meet Jongin. 27. Married. Employed. Gago. Yes, gago siya, according to Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang, kung titignan siya ng hindi niya kilalang tao, Jongin is the epitome of perfect. Pero para kay Kyungsoo, perfect siya + gago. Bakit? Kasi they've been married for 2 years now pero hindi niya pa rin ramdam. Bukod kasi sa pagbabago ng apelyido at bahay niya, wala nang nagbago sa kanila. 

Mula nang in-announce ng mga magulang nila ang engagement nila right after matapos ni Jongin ang masters niya sa US, alam na ni Kyungsoo kung anong kalalagyan niya. Matagal na niyang gusto si Jongin. Since friends ang families nila, palagi na silang nagkikita kahit noong mga bata sila. Happy crush lang naman noong una, pero habang tumatanda siya, alam niyang hindi na crush lang ang nararamdaman niya. Marami na siyang nakilala, he even dated some flings from college. And since alam niyang hindi rin naman siya ang masusunod sa huli, hindi rin nagtagal lahat ng relationships niya. But Jongin, on the otherhand, kahit hindi nito sabihin, alam ni Kyungsoo na the guy doesn't feel the same way. Bilang reincarnation ni Adonis, habulin ng mga babae at mga lalaki si Jongin. Siya yung rebellious type of guy pero hindi naman basag-ulo. Marami nang naging karelasyon, marami nang nai-kama. Pero lahat landian lang. Not until he met Krystal sa New York. Jongin knew that someday, his parents will choose who he will marry. Pero hindi tulad ni Kyungsoo na sunud-sunuran lang sa magulang, Jongin objected. Pero at the end, parents pa rin niya ang nagwagi kaya asawa niya ngayon si Kyungsoo. 

Jongin and Krystal became a thing habang nasa US siya. Nung una fling lang, may sexual tensions between them, hanggang sa naging fubus, kaso si gago, nahulog. But Krystal being a woman of pride, shut Jongin off kasi nga ikakasal na siya. So Jongin decided to continue the wedding para magrebelde sa pag-iwan sa kanya ni Krystal. 

Balik tayo doon sa martir na may ulo a.k.a. Kyungsoo. Alam niyang walang feelings sa kanya si Jongin, pero thankful pa rin siya kasi pumayag ito. Iniisip na lang niya along the way, mahuhulog din sa kanya si Jongin. Pero 2 years na siyang naghihintay. Ano pa bang kailangan niyang gawin para pansinin siya ng asawa?

Kahit ayaw ni Jongin, napilitan siyang makisama kay Kyungsoo. May sarili silang bahay courtesy of Jongin's mom bilang wedding gift sa kanilang dalawa pero hindi sila natutulog sa iisang kwarto. Ayaw ni Jongin. Malaki naman daw ang bahay kaya hindi nila kailangan magsumiksik ni Kyungsoo sa isang kama. Kyungsoo obliged. Lahat ng gusto at ayaw ni Jongin sinusunod niya. Even everytime na mag-uuwi si Jongin ng babae o lalaki sa bahay nila, hindi na lang niya pinapakialamanan kasi ayaw niyang mag-away pa sila. Pinaghahanda pa nga niya minsan ng breakfast kung sino man yung naka-one night stand ng asawa niya. Ganoon siya kamartir.

There were times that Jongin didn't come home to him. Alam na ni Kyungsoo 'yon. It's either ayaw siyang makita ni Jongin or may bago na naman itong fubu na ayaw niyang makilala ni Kyungsoo. Kung hindi lang sila closely monitored ng daddy niya ay baka matagal na siyang nilayasan nito.

Hindi rin naman siya totally tigang sa pamamahay nila. Kapag kasi uuwi si Jongin ng lasing at walang nabingwit sa bar na pinanggalingan, si Kyungsoo ang pinagpaparausan niya. It's not as if he is forcing Kyungsoo naman. Gusto rin naman ng huli. Isa pa, mag-asawa naman sila.

Kaya lang tulad nga ng sabi ng iba na hindi kilala ni Kyungsoo kung sino, all good things must come to an end. His marriage with Jongin was the best thing that happened to him, kaso hindi naman sila pareho ng nararamdaman. Para sa asawa niya, ang set-up nilang ito ay isang malaking joke. Kaya napagod na siya. Hindi na niya alam kung hanggang kailan pa siya magpapakamartir. Hindi niya alam kung hanggang kailan pa siya maghihintay for Jongin to reciprocate his feelings. Pagod na siya.

One week nang hindi umuuwi si Jongin sa bahay nila. Usually 3 days lang ang pinakamatagal nito. Pero isang linggo na, hindi pa rin siya inuuwian ng asawa. Alam niyang pumapasok ito sa opisina dahil may mata siya sa loob ng kompanyang hawak nito. Pero sa tuwing sasapit ang hapon at gabi, walang Jongin na umuuwi. Sanay naman siyang kumain mag-isa kasi never sumabay sa kanya si Jongin. Sanay rin naman siyang matulog nang walang katabi. Pero yung hindi niya makita kahit anino lang ni Jongin sa bahay nila, parang may kulang.

It was a Saturday night nang umuwi si Jongin. Saktong siyam na araw simula noong huli. Wala naman nagbago rito, malamig pa rin ito sa kanya. Pero parang may pangungulila sa mga mata na hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung para kanino.

"Buti naisip mo pang umuwi." Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na kumprontahin ito.

"The hell you care."

"Saan ka ba galing? "

"Wow, parang bago ah. Bakit nagpunta ba yung daddy mo, tinatanong ba kung nasan ako? Sana sinabi mo may business trip." Sabi ni Jongin habang umaakyat sa hagdanan. Sinundan naman siya ni Kyungsoo. 

"Fuck, Jongin. Almost one week kang wala. At least tell me kung saan ka nagpunta, diba?" 

"None of your business." Jongin shrugged. 

"I was just worried." 

Nilingon siya ni Jongin bago pa ito makapasok sa kwarto niya, nakataas ang isang kilay. "Worried? Kyungsoo...", nilapitan siya ng asawa, "we don't act couples here, right?"

"I know." Mahina ang boses niya. "Pero ngayon ka lang kasi nawala nang ganung katagal. Malay ko ba kung may nangyaring masama sayo." 

Natatawang sumagot si Jongin. "Seryoso ka ba? This marriage is the worst that happened to me, wala nang mas sasama pa dito." 

Sinundan pa rin siya ni Kyungsoo na hindi umimik mula sa narinig hanggang sa makapasok siya sa kwarto niya. "What are you doing?" Tanong niya habang kumukuha ng mga damit si Jongin sa closet nito at sinisilid sa duffle bag. 

"Packing, what else?"

"You just got home."

"We both know that this is not my home." 

"Saan ka pupunta!?" This time, may authority na sa boses ni Kyungsoo. 

"Wala kang pake. Pwede ba lumabas ka dito." Utos sa kanya ni Jongin.

"Jongin, saan ka pupunta?" Pag-ulit ni Kyungsoo na para bang hindi niya narinig ang sinabi ni Jongin. 

"Fuck! Okay! Krystal's back." 

"K-Krystal?" 

"Yes, Krystal. I've been with her the past days. Happy?" 

"I-I thought she broke up with you b-before the wedding." 

"She did. But she's back. And I want her back." 

"Akala ko ba matalino siya!? Alam niyang may asawa ka bakit ka pa niya pinapatu-" Hindi na natuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi dahil sa biglang pagdapo ng malaking palad ni Jongin sa pisngi niya. 

"You don't talk to Krystal like that. You don't know her!" 

Kyungsoo was shocked with Jongin's sudden outraged. Hawak niya ngayon ang kaliwang pisngi niya as tears started streaming down his face. 

"J-Jongin, bakit ang unfair mo? Ano pa bang gusto mo ha!?" Bukod sa takot at lungkot, may galit na rin sa boses niya. "I did everything for you! Lahat ng kundisyon mo pinagbigyan ko! I'm trying to understand you pero hindi ko maintindihan!" 

"Kasi hindi kita mahal!" Galit na galit na rin si Jongin. "Hindi kita mahal. I don't love you! You know that from the start. Krystal was my everything. Kaya nung iniwan niya ko, I did everything to distract myself, including agreeing to marry you but that was it!" 

"This is so unfair!"

"If your dad looks for me just tell him I'm on a business trip." Sabi ni Jongin na tila ba hindi niya narinig ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. 

"Jongin that's not it eh. I don't care kung hanapin ka ni dad. He knows how are we on this household. Everybody knows!" 

"Eh why are you acting like that? Your dad won't kill you just because I left you." 

"So you're gonna leave me for real?! Jongin naman. Please, let's fix this. Hindi mo ba talaga kaya?" Kyungsoo was crying. 

"Kyungsoo, I tried okay? But this...", tinuro ni Jongin ang kwarto niya, "...this house", then he pointed at Kyungsoo, "...and you, I don't belong here." 

"Jongin, please." Nagulat si Jongin nang biglang lumuhod sa harap niya si Kyungsoo, basang-basa ang mukha ng luha, nagmamakaawa ang mga mata. "Please, J-Jongin." 

Jongin just smirked, yung tipong naaasar na, "Para kang tanga. 'Di bagay sayo." Nilagpasan lang niya si Kyungsoo, may kinuha pang mga gamit sa may bedside table niya. "You know what Kyungsoo, you're a joke. This marriage is a joke. This is bullshit! I never thought you'd beg just for the sake of this fucking marriage!" 

Nakaluhod pa rin si Kyungsoo, patuloy pa rin ang pag-iyak. 

"Tumayo ka d'yan, para kang tanga." Pagkasabi noon, biglang sumara nang malakas ang pinto ng kwarto at naiwan si Kyungsoo sa loob nang mag-isa. 

* * *

Kyungsoo was sitting on his swivel chair sa office niya. Paikot-ikot lang siya while his one hand was caressing his temple. Jongin fucking Kim really left him. It's been 2 days simula noong iwanan siya nito na parang _tanga_ na nag-uumiyak sa kwarto niya. He never tell anyone lalo na sa parents niya kahit pa alam naman ng mga ito ang status nila ni Jongin. Masakit ang mga sinabi ni Jongin. He loves him pero mahal din naman niya ang sarili niya. With one last ikot from his chair, he sighed and blurted a cold _'Fuck you, Jongin Kim!'_

After several hours and two meetings, someone knocked from his office door. It was his secretary. "Sir, Atty. Zhang dropped this nung nasa meeting kayo kanina. Nagmamadali po e, kaya iniwan na lang."

"Lapag mo na lang d'yan." Sabi ni Kyungsoo without looking at his secretary, nakatutok lang sa laptop niya. "Thanks."

Pagkalabas ng secretary niya, agad niyang sinara ng laptop at kinuha ang envelop na nasa ibabaw ng table niya. Sealed with "Confidential", he opened it and bumulong sa sarili nang, _'This is for you, Kyungsoo.'_ tapos huminga nang malalim. This time, hindi na siya magpapakamartir.

* * *

Kyungsoo didn't know Krystal's address or kung saan sila tumutuloy ni Jongin kaya naman sa office na lang ni Jongin niya pinadala ang copy ng documents. Yes, desidido na siya. Masyado na siyang nasasaktan. Kaya kahit isang malaking kahihiyan para sa pamilya niya at sa sarili niya, ito na lang ang nakikita niyang solusyon.

Nakauwi na siya sa bahay nila when he received a text from Jongin. _"Thank you for the annulment papers. May silbi ka rin pala."_

He heaved another sigh, cursing Jongin in his mind. Bakit niya ba minahal ang lalaking ito?

* * *

Months passed. With the help of his lawyer friend, Atty. Yixing Zhang, unti-unti at smooth na umusad sa korte ang annulment nila ni Jongin. His dad fired him as a COO ng company nila because what he did daw is a kahihiyan sa pamilya nila. Bilang only child at nag-iisang tagapagmana, hindi raw niya inisip ang business na pinalago pa ng kalolo-lolohan niya. Pero what can he do, nasasaktan na siya.

Ito namang si Jongin parang wala lang sa kanya lahat kahit tinanggalan din siya ng posisyon sa sariling kumpanya. Masaya lang siya at malapit na siyang lumaya sa isang arranged marriage pero alam niyang hindi titigil ang mom niya at ihahanap na naman siya ng pakakasalan. Kahit kasi Krystal is from a well-off family, their business is not aligned sa business ng mga Kim. And isa pa, she doesn't want commitment. Alam ni Jongin yun pero dahil mahal niya ang babae, wala na siyang pakialam, ang mahalaga, kasama niya ito. But it seems like Krystal has different plans on her mind. Jongin is being too clingy sa kanya na hindi na siya makahinga. She feels like she is trapped to a relationship na ang label niya, technically and legally, ay kabit dahil una, pinatulan niya si Jongin habang kasal ito kay Kyungsoo at pangalawa hindi pa nafi-finalize ang annulment ng dalawa. And being the Krystal Jung that she is, liberted and prideful, kahit sooner Jongin will see the light na, left him, again.

So, Jongin was a brokenhearted mess sa kalagitnaan ng annulment nila. Nakakatawa lang kasi he is broken hindi dahil sa soon to be ex-husband niya na si Kyungsoo but because of a different person. While Kyungsoo, being the martir that he is, ay brokenhearted din pero yung soon to be ex-husband niya lang ang dahilan.

* * *

Lumipas ang ilang buwan, finally, malaya na sila from each other. Hindi biro yung ginastos nila pero pareho naman silang maraming pera kaya it didn't matter. Mas masakit pa rin kay Kyungsoo yung mga ininvest niyang feelings habang kasal sila tapos bigla kailangan na niyang i-let go. Hindi madali for him kasi minahal niya talaga si Jongin ng totoo kahit alam niyang sa papel lang sila mag-asawa.

Since wala naman silang anak at halos wala ring joint na mga ari-arian, mabilis lang ang naging process ng annulment. 18 months na mula nang huli silang magsama ni Jongin sa bahay nila. Sa kalagitnaan ng annulment process, umalis din siya sa bahay na 'yon at bumili ng sarili niyang condo unit because everything reminds him of Jongin sa tuwing uuwi siya sa bahay nila.

Wala na siyang balita kay Jongin after they finalized the annulment. Hindi niya rin alam kung okay pa ba sila ng mga Kim kasi hindi pa rin siya kinakausap ng dad niya. He needed emotional support from his family pero alam niyang wala siyang mapapala sa kanila. 

Kyungsoo wants to move on. Hindi pa siya fully recovered. Galit pa rin siya kay Jongin. Pero gusto na niyang mag-heal. Kaya lang hindi talaga yata siya mahal ng universe. He was drunk driving when a truck hit the back of his car causing it to move forward kaya the bumper was hit din by another car na patawid sa intersection. Sobrang bilis ng pangyayari. Oo lasing siya, pero technically, hindi siya ang may kasalanan. Yung truck ang unang bumangga sa likod ng kotse niya. At dahil nga lasing, medyo inaantok na siya before the accident. Naging conscious siya sandali dahil sa nangyari pero maya-maya nawalan din siya nang malay.

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa isang ospital, masakit ang ulo niya, yung left arm niya, naka-bandage. Masakit din ang balakang niya at hindi siya makatayo mula sa pagkakahiga sa hospital bed. A nurse approched him and checked on him bago siya nagsalita. "Miss, what happened? Why am I here?"

"Sir, naaksidente po kayo." Pumunta sa tabi ang nurse at inabot sa kanya ang mga gamit na kilala niya kung kanino. "Ito po yung mga nakuha sa kotse nyo. Lowbat po yung phone kaya hindi namin alam kung paano kokontakin yung family n'yo."

Tinulungan siya ng nurse na makatayo when she saw him struggling. "Can I borrow a phone? I need to call someone. I need to get out of here."

"Sige po, wait lang po sir."

The nurse came back and she handed him a phone. Kyungsoo is an introvert at wala siyang masyadong kaibigan aside sa ilang mga family friends nila. Ang kaso wala siyang kabisado na kahit anong number ng mga ito. Bukod sa sarili niyang cellphone number, isang number lang ang kabisado niya, ang number ni Jongin. Nilagay pa nga niya 'yon sa speed dial niya kahit ayaw ni Jongin na tinatawagan siya ni Kyungsoo lalo na kung hindi business related. Pero 'yon lang ang kabisado niya. Hindi niya alam kung 'yon pa rin ang gamit ni Jongin, pwedeng nagpalit na ito para wala na silang communication pero sinubukan pa rin niyang i-dial ang number sa phone na hawak. Nagpapasalamat na lang siya na kaliwang kamay niya ang napuruhan at hindi ang kanan dahil kung dito pa lang sa pagta-type ay hirap na siya, paano pa kapag kailangan na talaga niyang kumilos.

Nagriring sa kabilang linya, active pa ang number. Ilang beses pa ulit itong nagring bago may sumagot.

_"Hello?"_

Malalim ang boses. Masarap sa tenga. Alam ni Kyungsoo, kay Jongin ang boses na iyon.

"Uhmm, J-Jongin?"

_"Who's this?"_

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo. "It's Kyungsoo. Wag mo muna ibaba please." Mabilis niyang sinabi bago niya dinugtungan. "Look, uhmm, I'm at a hospital right now, I-I don't know who to contact. Can you help me get out of here? Or just contact someone else for me plea-". Namatay ang kabilang linya.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ulit siya. "Thank you, Miss." Pagkaabot ng cellphone pabalik sa nurse ay iniwan na siya nito. Nakasandal pa rin siya sa kama habang chinecheck ang mga gamit na iniwan ng nurse sa kanya. Nandoon ang phone niya, wallet, mga susi niya pati 'yong suot niyang damit bago maaksidente. Naluha na lang siya dahil naaawa siya sa sarili, para talaga siyang tanga. Ang dami nga niyang pera pero wala naman siyang kasama. Hay.

Kahit masakit ang katawan at pagod ang pakiramdam, hindi makatulog si Kyungsoo kahit pinayuhan siya ng doktor na magpahinga muna. Wala naman siyang malalang tama, hindi pa nga lang niya maigalaw ang kaliwang kamay dahil sumasakit ito sa tuwing igagalaw niya. Hindi siya sigurado kung ilang oras na siyang nasa ospital. Naiiyak na naman siya. Ayaw pa naman niya sa amoy ng mga gamot. Gusto na niyang umuwi.

Sa gitna ng pagco-contemplate niya, may isang babaeng nurse na naman ang lumapit sa kanya. "Sir." Iyon lamang ang sabi ng nurse, sa likod nito ay nakasunod ang isang lalaki.

"J-Jongin?" Mahinang tanong niya. 

"Nakatulog ba kayo, Sir?"

"Uhmm, can't sleep. Can I go home?"

"Ubusin lang natin 'tong dextrose n'yo, Sir." Umalis ang nurse matapos siyang i-check. Naiwan siya kasama ng lalaking matagal na niyang hindi nakikita.

"What happened?" Tanong nito sa kanya. 

"I didn't know you'd come."

"You called me."

"I'm sorry. Wala lang talaga akong ibang ma-contact."

"So, what happened?" Tanong muli ng lalaki sa kanya. 

"I had an accident."

"I know. Pero what exactly happened?"

"I don't remember. Basta ang alam ko lang there was a truck behind me tapos, it bumped my car."

"Were you drunk?"

"Yes, I was, but-"

"Why were you drunk driving?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Okay." Jongin raised his both hands as if he's surrendering. "Calm down." Umupo ito sa isang monoblock chair malapit sa hospital bed niya at pagkatapos ay tumingin sa kanya.

Mabilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Masakit pa rin ang katawan niya pero hindi niya maramdaman dahil sa sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong umaandar sa isip ni Jongin ngayon, mula kasi nang magtama ang mga mata nila kanina, naka-poker face lang ito. 

Bukod sa mga nurse na palakad-lakad sa labas ng ward na kinaroroonan niya, wala nang ibang naririnig si Kyungsoo. Ilang minuto pa siyang nag-isip ng sasabihin para lang basagin ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila.

"Please don't tell dad. He would kill me this time, for real."

"I didn't contact anyone since you called."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for bothering you."

Tumayo si Jongin. Nakasunod lang ang tingin niya dito.

"Excuse me." Tanging sabi nito bago tuluyang lumabas ng ward.

Akala ni Kyungsoo ay tuluyan na naman siyang iniwan ni Jongin. Ngunit bumalik ito nang may bitbit na plastic bag sa isang kamay.

"Here. Eat first, sabi nung nurse pwede ka nang umuwi later."

"I'm not hungry. I just wanna go home."

"Later. Kain muna."

Ayaw nang mag-inarte ni Kyungsoo kaya kahit hindi talaga siya nagugutom, kinain na lang niya ang binili ni Jongin mula sa isang fast food chain na nasa labas lang ng ospital.

Kyungsoo hesitated when Jongin said na ihahatid na niya ito pauwi since siya naman ang kasama nito. He asked Jongin to call someone else na lang to accompany him but the latter insisted na siya na lang since naabala na naman siya. Lalo tuloy nahiya si Kyungsoo. 

Bago sila umuwi, police came to him and ask him some questions about the incident. Since ayaw na niyang palakihin pa ang nangyari, sinabi niyang makikipag-areglo na lamang siya kahit siya ang pinakanapuruhan sa aksidente. Hindi na niya kakasuhan ng truck driver na lasing din pala nang nabunggo nito ang sasakyan niya. Sana lang talaga ay 'wag makarating sa daddy niya ang nangyari sa kanya dahil kung hindi siya napatay nito noong nakipag-annulled siya kay Jongin, sigurado ngayon may kalalagyan na talaga siya. 

"Where do you stay?" Nasa passenger seat siya ng kotse ni Jongin. Nakakalakad naman siya pero kailangan pa ring alalayan ang kaliwang braso niya.

Gusto niya sanang sabihin na sa office na lang siya ihatid kaya lang it was a madaling-araw ng Saturday and it won't make sense kung sa office niya gustong magpahinga. Or gusto lang niya talagang takasan ang awkwardness sa pagitan nila ni Jongin. In the end, sinabi na lang niya kung nasaang building ang unit niya. 

To say that the ride to his unit was awkward would be an understatement. Yes, they merely interact noong mag-asawa pa sila pero iba ngayon. Para silang hindi magkakilala ni Jongin na kanina lang nagkita for the first time. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila at hindi sila nag-uusap bukod sa mga simpleng _'yes'_ , _'here'_ , _'okay'_ , _at 'thanks'_. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit pero magkatabi pa rin sila ni Jongin sa elevator paakyat sa unit niya. Kahit kasi sabihin pa niyang kaya na niya mag-isa, he knows that behind Jongin's _'kagaguhan'_ ay may itinatago rin itong awa at malasakit sa kanya. _'Hays, sana noon pa.'_ Kyungsoo thought. 

"Are you sure you would be okay here?" 

"Yes. I'll just take a leave, for a week maybe, para makapagpahinga. Kaya ko na 'to. Thanks sa paghatid." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"Anong oras na. Pahinga ka na." 

"Aren't you the one who should be resting now?"

"Jongin, I'm already home. Bed's a few steps away. I can manage."

Jongin just stared at him. 

"Uwi ka na. What you did was too much na. Thank you." 

And just like that, naiwan na naman siyang mag-isa. 

* * *

Hindi makabangon si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakahiga. Nagugutom siya. Gusto niyang magluto pero hindi niya kayang kumilos. It's been a day since the accident. Walang kumukumusta sa kanya. Pero sino bang niloko niya, wala naman siyang friends. Tanging si Jongin lang ang sinabihan niya. Unless pinagkalat ng dati niyang asawa ang katangahang nangyari sa kanya. 

Kahit nahihirapan, pinilit niyang bumangon at maglakad-lakad sa loob ng unit niya. Feeling niya kasi kapag nakahiga lang siya ay lalong hindi siya lalakas. It was Sunday, nakapag-file na rin siya ng 'sick leave' for a week. Kahit downgraded siya from COO to Marketing Department head, mino-monitor pa rin siya ng daddy niya. He's a goddamn 30-year old man pero tuta pa rin siya. Sad. 

Malapit nang mag-lunch at gutom na gutom na siya. Hindi pa rin siya nakakapagluto. Kanina pa siya palakad-lakad sa unit niya, nag-iisip kung anong sasabihin sa dad niya if ever he finds out. 

Dahil wala siyang maisip na matinong dahilan bukod sa nakainom kasi siya noong gabing iyon, kinuha na lang niya ang phone niya para magpa-deliver ng pagkain nang may kumatok sa pinto niya. _'I'm dead.'_ He whispered to himself. Huminga siya nang malalim bago tumungo sa pintuan at nagdasal na sana mga pulis na lang ang nasa kabilang side ng pinto at hindi ang daddy niya. Magpapahuli na lang siya kaysa makita ng tatay niya. 

He was shocked when he saw his ex-husband standing outside his unit. 'Yong talagang jaw-dropped. Ready na siyang magpahuli sa mga pulis, pero bakit ang matulis na si Jongin ang nandito? 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I brought you food." 

Nagtitigan pa sila nang ilang segundo. 

"Oh. Come in." Nakatalikod siya kay Jongin na nakasunod lang sa kanya. "Jongin, you don't have to do this." 

"I just thought, you said I'm the only one you contacted. And besides your arm's not yet fully recovered."

"I'm not your responsibility. I can take care of myself."

"Kyungsoo, you can't even lift you arm. Here" Nilagay ni Jongin ang isang plate ng seafood pasta sa harap niya. "I don't know what to order, so I ordered pasta na lang. Who could say no to pasta?"

Kyungsoo only stared at the food in front of him. Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya sa gesture na ito ni Jongin o maiinis.

"Actually Jongin, I'm allergic to shellfish."

"Since when?"

"What since when? I've been allergic to it for as long as I can remember."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Apparently, you don't know anything about me." Kyungsoo just smiled as he stated a fact.

Si Jongin naman, nakatingin lang sa table kung nasaan ang pasta na binili niya. "I'll just buy something else, what do you want?"

Nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang pasta sa harap ni Jongin. "Ikaw na kumain nito, sayang naman." 

"What do you want?"

"Magpapa-deliver na lang ako, Jongin. You don't have to do this."

"But-"

"Kaya ko naman. As I said, I'm not your responsibility." Kinuha niya ang phone at pumunta sa isang food delivery app para umorder ng pagkain - for two. After niya i-place ng orders niya, nilapag niya ang phone sa dining table kung nasaan sila. "You know what's funny?" He caught Jongin's attention. "You never did this to me before. I can't even remember the last time we shared the same table." He smiled, not the mocking type of smile but more of a reminiscing type.

"Kyungsoo." Si Jongin naman ang nagsalita. "I know you're still mad at me. Take this as my way of making up with you."

"I moved on, Jongin." Ayaw nang pahabain pa ni Kyungsoo ang usapan nila ng dating asawa kaya hindi na niya hinayaang sumagot pa ito. "Sayang yung pasta, kainin mo na 'yan. Nakapagpa-deliver na ko. If you don't want that, you can wait for the food I ordered. It's for two." 

* * *

Hindi sure si Kyungsoo kung anong nakain ni Jongin the past few days at nandito na naman ito sa unit niya. Dalawang araw na itong nagdadala ng pagkain sa kanya. This time, dinner naman since it's Monday at gabi lang available si Jongin.

"Tomorrow what do you want?" Katatapos lang nilang kumain ng dalang pagkain ni Jongin na inorder pa niya sa isang Japanese restaurant.

"Huh?"

"For tomorrow? You want something French? Or Chinese? What?"

"Jongin, this is to much. I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate all of this. Pero like what I said, kaya ko naman eh."

"I just feel like I have to do this."

"Why though? You're not my husband. Well, not anymore. Don’t feel obligated. You are not in any way." He pouted. "Feeling ko tuloy kaya mo 'to ginagawa kasi ikaw lang sinabihan ko. Sorry, sana hindi na kita inabala." 

"Kyungsoo." Huminga siya nang malalim at tumingin sa ex-husband niya. "I-I feel sorry for what happened to you, okay. Kahit naman hiwalay na tayo, we were friends before any of _'those'_ happened."

"So, you're concerned as an old friend? I don't think it works that way." 

Jongin sighed again. "Okay. Maybe, maybe gusto ko lang bumawi sayo." 

"For?" 

"For breaking up with you?" 

Si Kyungsoo, nakatingin lang sa kanya, nakataas ang dalawang kilay at tila naghihintay pa na dugtungan ang sinabi niya. 

"For breaking your heart?" 

"Bakit hindi ka sure?" 

"Uhmmm-" 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo nang malakas, yung parang nang-aasar kaya natigilan si Jongin. 

"Jongin, listen." Nagpigil muna siya nang tawa before he continued. "It's not your fault that you didn't love me. It's not your fault that you fell for somebody else."

"Falling in love and not falling in love is not something we have control of. That's what I realized for the last 1 and a half years that we're not together. At isa pa, you weren't completely wrong when you said that our marriage was a joke. Like, how can you force something you can't control in the first place, diba? I was a complete mess when you left me but I realized it wasn't also my fault that I fell in love with you. Walang may kasalanan. It's just the circumstances that we were in that time. You don't have to feel sorry for not loving someone back."

Tinantsa sandali ni Jongin kung may idudugtong pa si Kyungsoo. Nang hindi na ito nagsalita pa, tsaka siya nagtanong. "How can you be this understanding?" 

"I've been this understanding, Jongin. One of the things you also don't know about me. Na hindi ko alam kung sinubukan mong alamin pero again, it's not your fault." 

"All this time I thought you were mad at me." 

"I was. Pero sino ba ko para magalit? I don't have a right. Our marriage was only for business. Nothing more, nothing less. And besides, ako yung nagfile ng annulment diba? So I don't have a right to complain." 

"Kyungsoo-"

"I'm okay now, Jongin. I can't say how okay am I, but I'm okay."

Sandali na naman silang nabalot ng katahimikan.

"Ikaw? How's your heart?"

"Huh?"

"I heard what happened between you and...and her. That must be so heartbreaking. How are you?"

"I don't know, really."

"I may or may not feel you. What we had was completely different from what you two had. You loved each other. I guess it's more painful."

"Nevermind her. But I'm serious, Kyungsoo. I feel so sorry. And I'm really sorry."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." It's more firmer than the first.

"Okay."

"Stop sulking. 'Di bagay sayo."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we date?"

"What!?" To say that Kyungsoo was shocked would be an understatement. He never expected Jongin to blurted out those words after they finally have their closure. "What are you even talking about!?"

"I'm serious, Kyungsoo."

"What the hell!?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I shocked you. Pero I'm serious, can we try again?"

"Did your mom threaten you again? I'm sorry Jongin but I don't think they still want to see me after what I did."

"No, no, no. What? This isn't about the arranged marriage thing again."

"Then what is this about?"

"I want to feel again."

"And what a better way to feel again is to use your ex-husband 'cause why not. Ang galing mo, Jongin. Alam mo, kung hindi ka pa rin nakaka-move on sa kanya, don't use me. Don't use someone else."

"I think I like you, Kyungsoo!"

Parang tumigil ang pag-ikot ng mundo sa mga sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo pero kung isa itong skit sa isang comedy show, baka nakakarinig na siya ngayon ng mga kuliglig. May ilang segundo rin ang lumipas bago siya nakabalik sa sarili.

"Do you love me?"

Hindi sumagot si Jongin.

"You know what I think, Jongin? You're just guilty."

"Hindi mo naman kailangan pilitin ang sarili mo. Nagu-guilty ka lang kasi you left me. Kasi you didn't love me the way I loved you. Bakit kung kailan okay na 'ko tsaka ka babalik? Do you think ganun lang kadali 'yon? I was hurt, Jongin. And I continue my life moving on from that. Tapos kung kailan okay na tsaka mo sasabihing gusto mo ko? You're just guilty kaya mo nasasabi 'yan."

"Hindi mo na ba ako mahal?"

"I just moved on from the pain. But the feelings, I don't think it'll disappear soon. Eh you, have you completely get over her?"

'Yan na naman ang mga kuliglig. "See? It's not easy right? Please don't use me para maka-move on ka sa kanya. Sort out your feelings. Paano kung pumayag ako ngayon tapos marealize mo na na-gulity ka lang talaga sa nangyari sa atin dati, ako na naman yung masasaktan."

"So, what should I do? I don't know what to do Kyungsoo."

"Sort out your feelings, Jongin. Then we'll talk. Wala kang kailangan problemahin sakin. Mahal pa rin naman kita eh."

* * *

Alas-nuebe na nang gabi nang matapos si Kyungsoo sa trabaho. Pagod na pagod na ang utak niya at ang katawang lupa niya ay gusto na lang magpahinga. Wala na ang mga tao niya sa office at ilang mga heads na lang ang natirang kasama niya. Limang buwan na mula nang maaksidente siya. Completely healed na ang mga sugat at galos niya, pati na ang kaliwang braso niya na weekly niya pa ring pinapa-theraphy. Limang buwan na ring hindi nagparamdam si Jongin sa kanya matapos nilang mag-usap sa unit niya. Nakapagnilay-nilay na siguro si gago, isip niya.

Bitbit ang handbag niya, lumabas siya ng opisina at tumungo sa elevator. Dumiretso siya sa open parking space sa labas ng gusali ng kumpanya nila kung saan naka-park ang limang buwang gulang din niyang kotse na binili niya matapos maaksidente. Dahil nga gabi na, iilang kotse na lang ang nakaparada roon kaya't madali niyang nahanap ang kanya. Ngunit bago pa makarating sa kinaroroonan ng kotse niya, napatigil siya malapit sa isang itim na mustang kung saan may nakasandal na isang lalaki, all in his Adonis glory.

Kahit malayo pa siya at kahit madilim na, aninag pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki. Kilala niya ito at hindi siya maaaring magkamali. Tila ba nakatingin din naman ang lalaki sa direksyon niya kaya lumingon siya sa likod niya at sa paligid dahil baka hindi naman pala siya ang tinitignan nito. Nang makitang wala nang ibang taong naroroon bukod sa mga guard na nakapwesto sa bukana ng parking, lumapit siya sa lalaki.

"Mr. Kim, office hours' already over. Should you have any inquiries, balik ka na lang bukas." Hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling ang lakas ng loob niyang sabihin iyon pero sinabi niya iyon nang nakangiti.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh. I'm sorry to tell you pero bukod sa guard wala ng tao sa loob."

"How are you?"

Kinakabahan na naman si Kyungsoo. Mukha namang hindi mamamatay-tao itong lalaking kaharap niya pero bakit parang natatakot siya. Kung saan, hindi niya alam.

"Sino bang pinunta mo rito?"

Hindi siya sinagot ni Jongin. Instead, binuksan nito ang pinto ng passenger seat niya kung saan siya nakasandal at kinuha ang isang bouquet ng tulips.

"For you. Sana hindi ka allergic sa flowers."

"What is this?"

"Flowers, silly."

"Ugh, what I meant is what's this about?"

"I'm giving you flowers."

"Why?"

"Cause I already sorted out my feelings?"

"And?"

"And, this is it."

"Hindi ka talaga sweet talker 'no?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hindi mo man lang ba ako tatanungin muna if I'm in a relationship right now?"

"Meron ba?"

"Wala."

"Do you think susugod na lang ako dito basta without knowing how have you been?"

"What does that mean? Are you following me?"

"No. I'm outside the country the past months. I just asked someone from your company. It's nothing scary, believe me."

"Jongin, five months! Hindi ka nagparamdam for five months. Tapos without a warning bigla ka na lang magpapakita tapos ano 'to, may pa-flowers pa."

"Allergic ka rin ba diyan?" Akmang kukunin ni Jongin ang bouquet na nasa kamay ni Kyungsoo. 

"Gago ka talaga."

"Okay. Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. Please. Believe me this time when I say I already know my feelings. I'm certain, Kyungsoo."

"How can you be so sure that I still feel the same way?"

"Doesn't matter if you still feel the same. I'll do anything to win you, to win you back. So?" Tinaas ni Jongin ang kanang kamay sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, naghihintay na kupkupin ito ng mga palad ng dating asawa. Ilang saglit pa, uminit ang palad ni Jongin. Hawak na niya ang sa wakas ay kukumpleto sa kanya.

"Shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! Please leave comments, it will be appreciated.


End file.
